Zanaris
Fairy Queen Fairy Godfather |tele = Fairy Rings |guild = None |race = Fairies, Tanglefeet, Gatekeepers, Orks (possibly), chickens, cows, sheep |map = }} Zanaris is Gielinor's moon and, according to the Co-ordinator, is rumoured to be the nexus of all planes. It is inhabited by small winged creatures known as Fairies, and according to the Guthixian Memories, it was in Zanaris where Guthix saw Gielinor for the first time. Access to Zanaris is granted after the Lost City quest has been completed. According to the Co-ordinator, Zanaris is 'an extremely old place, it was here long before we fairyfolk came to live here' with many dormant magical properties, such as those of 'the ability to jump between planes using a powerful portal' that had been sealed for centuries, but the Fairy Queen harnessed the magic and used it to create the network of fairy rings, though not as powerful as the portal would have been. It is only accessible by members. Travel Players can access Zanaris by wielding a Dramen staff or Lunar staff and entering the small hut in Lumbridge Swamps to the east of the Lumbridge Swamp Dungeon entrance. Access is also available by traveling to the Cosmic Altar via The Abyss. There is a one-way fairy ring to Al-Kharid bank from the market area. Also, if a player has finished part of the Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen quest to a certain extent, they will be able to use the fairy rings as a travel method, provided that they wield a Dramen or Lunar staff. However, with the completion of Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, this requirement is lifted. A Wicked hood imbued with a cosmic talisman or equivalent (excluding talisman staves) can also be used to gain access to Zanaris via teleporting to the Cosmic Altar. Quests The Lost City quest is a prerequisite to visiting Zanaris. Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains, Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen and Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift naturally require visits to the land of the fairies. Notable features Sometimes players will turn into chickens or pigs. A frog will appear and have a small conversation with the player, a Zanaris choir will appear and comment on whatever the player is doing (e.g. when the player is fighting, the Zanaris choir will ask why you resort to violence so often) or players will dance and they say, "All of a sudden I have an overwhelming urge to dance!" All of these four examples are involuntary and only occur in Zanaris. Healer North of the bank is a fairy healer, named Fairy Nuff (a pun on "Fair enough"). She will heal you if you give her gemstones. The rarer the stone the more she will heal you. She is barely ever used for healing, though, as it is cheaper and easier to just eat food, and easier still to simply walk into the nearby bank, which will automatically restore you to full health. Also, she will not heal you when she is in the Fairy Resistance Hideout or after Fairy tale III. Fairy rings The main fairy ring is located south of the water fountains, and west of the farm field. Entering any other fairy ring in RuneScape brings a player here. Activating the ring while carrying a Dramen staff or lunar staff will open a combination window to enter a code to go to other fairy rings elsewhere in RuneScape. The other two original fairy rings in Zanaris are exit rings only: *There is a fairy ring in the market area that leads to just behind Al-Kharid bank; *The northern fairy ring leads back to Lumbridge Swamps. Bank There is a bank in Zanaris, just north of the general store. General Store There is a general Store in Zanaris, located near the bank. It is run by the Fairy shopkeeper and assisted by the Fairy shop assistant. It sells the normal stock of a general store. Market area The market area lies to the east of Zanaris and costs 1 cut diamond to get in (unless players have completed Fairy Tale III after which it is free). Here Jukat sells dragon daggers for 30,000 coins, and dragon longswords for 100,000 coins, although buying them from the Grand Exchange is much cheaper. The ruby ring trader Irksol has up to 10 ruby rings in stock, and is located near the gem icon to the north. Lunderwin will pay 100 coins for each un-noted cabbage. Sacks of cabbages cannot be brought into the market place. There are two yew trees for woodcutters. Finally, the exit from the market is to the northeast of the market area; there is a fairy ring that leads to behind Al-Kharid's bank. Cosmic altar The Cosmic Altar lies to the south of Zanaris. There are two Agility shortcuts that allow faster access, one requiring 46 agility for the medium shortcut, and 66 agility for the advanced shortcut. Crafting Near the wheat field inside the city are several talking cows that are reasonably close to the bank. These may be useful for Crafting. South-west of the field are three talking sheep. Although they do not show the "shear" option, they can be sheared by using a pair of shears on them, producing wool. There is also a sandpit, which is used in glassblowing. If players have Seaweed, there is a Range to the south and a furnace to the north that may be useful for making molten glass at the same time as collecting sand. Cooking There is a grain field and a nearby windmill, so flour is easy to make here. There are also several fountains for collection of water, though these are by no means the closest water sources to a bank in the game. There is also a cooking range to the south of the bank, near which a chocolate bar can be found. Among the cows near the wheat field is a dairy cow, and in the mill there is a dairy churn. Combine that with the bucket spawn near the mill and the nearby bank, and all the requirements for making butter, cream and cheese are present. Slaying Chaeldar is the 4th hardest Slayer master, and requires a minimum combat level of 75 to begin assigning tasks to players. She gives out a lot of metal dragons, but otherwise her tasks can be very rewarding. in Zanaris.]] Evil Chicken's Lair By 'sacrificing' a raw chicken at the shrine of the Evil Chicken near the original entrance from Lumbridge Swamp's shed, players are transported to the Evil Chicken's Lair. The lair houses 4 black dragons and a baby black dragon, as well as the Evil Chicken itself. Impetuous Impulses Impetuous Impulses is an minigame in which players catch implings in the realm of Puro-Puro, which can be accessed via the crop circle in the centre of the wheat field. A Wandering impling flitters about nearby to provide a brief introduction to the minigame. Other features *There is a yew tree to the north-west of the wheat field. *There is a furnace, but its distance from the bank makes it of little use for anything except possibly glass-making, making use of the nearby sandpit. *Near the Cosmic altar in the Shady grove you can gain access to Tanglefoot creatures seen in the Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains quest, as well as Mutated zygomites. *When you are in the fairy city, you will often notice strange things happening. Sometimes a frog or a small choir will come to annoy you, Storm Clouds can appear over your head or you will get a sudden urge to dance. You may also be turned into a chicken, pig, or rabbit for a second! *Various monsters and NPCs may follow players to Zanaris when they are using the fairy rings. *The bank at Zanaris is the closest bank to the Water Altar. * Sparse Plane, doesn't count as part of the map of Zanaris, but is part of the planet. It can accessed with fairy rings. * Fairy resistance HQ, not part of the city, however is still a location of the fairy realm. Accessible by fairy rings. Monsters *Tanglefoot *Mutated zygomites *Otherworldly beings *Cows Residents *Fairy Queen - The benevolent ruler of Zanaris *Fairy Godfather - An evil fairy wishing possession of the Fairy Realm *Slim Louie - A henchman of the Fairy Godfather *Fat Rocco - A henchman of the Fairy Godfather *Fairy Nuff - A fairy nurse *Co-Ordinator - Helps in sending the proper fairies on their way *Fairy Fixit - The repairman and creator of the fairy rings *Fairy chef - self-explanatory *Gate Keeper - A tree-like figure that guards the gates to and from the marketplace *Jukat - shopkeeper *Irksol -shopkeeper *Lunderwin -shopkeeper *Chaeldar - Slayer master in Zanaris *Blaec - Owner of a sandpit *Zanaris choir - Appears and talks to you occasionally *Zanaris Frog - Appears and say random things *Wandering impling - Introduces players to the Impetuous Impulses minigame. Graphical update Zanaris has had three major graphical updates. The realm was first updated in 2006; before this, it was a simply a cave underground. It was then updated to have a bluish appearance. On 13 May 2010, Zanaris was upgraded to its current appearance. Jagex had announced prior to the current graphical update in a series of blogs that they would once again be updating the appearance of Zanaris. The first blog was released on 17 April 2009. The fairies were also graphically updated along with the Zanaris improvement on 13 May. A short clip of Zanaris could be seen in the Mod Fetzki: iCould video at approximately 00:43 seconds in before May the thirteenth. Gallery Zanaris Theme.png|The unique plant life of Zanaris. Fairy house.png|A typical Fairy house. Zanaris.jpg|The wallpaper of Zanaris found on runescape.com Fairy zanaris.jpg|Concept art for the planned remodelling of Zanaris. night.png|Zanaris as seen from the island Ashdale at night. Zanaris_seen_from_Gielinor.png| Zanaris as seen from a player owned house Music unlocked * Crystal Cave * Faerie * Impetuous * Chickened Out Trivia * None of the trees in Zanaris have been graphically updated. * When talking to the cows, the dialog box does not use the graphical update. The animations are still choppy and pixelated. * If a player attempts to talk to one of the Zanaris frogs, they will get the text "Nothing interesting happens". This is probably an oversight on Jagex's behalf, as they probably used the code from the frog random event, where the frogs could be talked to. This frog simply does not have anything programmed for it to say, so it goes to the default error trap: "Nothing interesting happens". * According to Sliske during Missing, Presumed Death, Zanaris will soon cause a total eclipse on Gielinor. Zanaris random events gallery File:Player as piglet.png|A player is turned into a pig by the fairies' magic. File:New Zanaris choir.png|The Zanaris choir. Nothing more than a pest. File:Zanaris_Frog_Random.png|A frog appears from nowhere and starts talking. stormcloud2.png|Storm Cloud 'random' event File:ZanarisChicken.png|A player that's been turned into a chicken References nl:Zanaris fi:Zanaris no:Zanaris Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Quest locations Category:Worlds Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen Category:Fairy Category:Zanaris